


Raised A Winchester Date a Gallagher

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kayson Winchester is moved into a New town by her dad (Dean) and her uncle(Sam) because of some supernatural thing happening and she finds herself liking a guy up the road but its one the whole town has warned her family about.





	1. Finding out the news

Raised a Winchester. Date a Gallagher.  
Author notes-Kayson is only a fourteen-year-old girl who also is a Winchester and you all know what that means. 

 

“Son of a B*tch!!! What the f*ck happened!!!” Dean yelled at me, my bloody mouth opened into a hole of horrors while I continued to scream from the frantic feeling of terror. I was crying like this was my last day alive. I was doing the best I could to talk through the sobs I knew I could not really hear me he was worried. From my room I heard Sam fire the gun. Dad said it was the special gun that they called the colt. Sam then yelled for Dean to go to my room. “ Dean it was yellow eyes the same demon that came after me when I was two” Sam told dad. “ We are going to have to move away now.” Dean told Sam. I was still in the hall crying me eyes out listening to what they were saying I did not want to move and a demon what is that. I swear that was a person is a demon some type of animal that I have never heard of before. “ Dean maybe after we put her back to bed me and you talk about this before we just move her to some other place” Sam told Dean. I never want to move but I will never argue with my dad because I never want him to hate me. I will do everything he tells me because as his daughter I guess I really don't have a choose. I maybe sat there for maybe five more minutes before dad and Sam came to talk to me. When they got there even though I am fourteen Dean still pick me all in his arms to carry me to my room so they could talk to me. Dad sat on the bed and put me down beside him and Sam kneeled down infront of me. “Ok tell me what happened baby” said Dean “ Well I was just laying in the bed when I heard my lamp fell from the desk by the window” said Kayson “ Ok baby what did you think knocked the lamp down” Said Sam “ I thought that it was dad because he sometimes sits in my room when I go to bed.” Said Kayson “Poor baby.” said Dean “ Then that guy he um he came over to the bed and he woke me up.” Said Kayson “DID HE HURT YOU.” Dean had raised his voice a little bit. When Dean saw that he had yelled he move Kayson into his lap and was rubbing her arm to comfort her. He then said “ Ok baby girl you can go to bed and we will talk about it some tomorrow.” Sam and Dean then headed back to the room with the map table to talk about what happened to me and what the best thing to do was. Of course Dean still thought moving was the best idea for me. Sam said that running away from my problems was not the right answer and that we should stay, and every day they would train me to fight and to learn about every damn monster out there. Dean vetoed the idea and said “She is my daughter Sam I know you are just trying to help, but as her dad I think I know what's best for her so I am moving her with or without you choose and wisely.” Sam had no choice then go with because he was scared that Dean would hurt me drunk or something. I fell asleep after a little bit. I woke up to a nightmare of Dean and Sam fighting and Dean was so mad that he went out for some only time and a person came out of nowhere had the same yellow eyes like the guy from my room and he stabbed Sam too.

I woke up crying and ran to find Dean. He saw me running jumped up to grab me so I was in his arms. I told Dean what happened and did not want to sleep in my own bed was he let me sleep with him. 

The next morning when I woke up Dean was not in the bed anymore.I really wanted to start crying but decide not to cry and try and go find Dean.


	2. New Home

I went downstairs and Sam and Dean were in the kitchen and as soon as I saw Dean I took off in a leap. Dean saw me coming and he was in the snap of a finger out of his seat. I guess he saw that I was crying and he was there. “ Kayson what is the wrong babe,”Dean said so very gently as he walked over to me. “Daddy I thought something was going to get me you were in the bed when I awoke,”I said as tears filled my eyes and I started bawling. “ I am so sorry baby. I thought you would be ok without me in there this morning I guess I was wrong I am so sorry baby girl.” Dean said as he picks me up and sat down with me in his arms.   
“Maybe we can go and do something our last night in time.” I did not really want to go anywhere but if my dad lets me stay in arms I would not care.” Sam had look at me as if he had just run over my dog or even dad. “What is it,” I ask as I felt I may start to cry again. “ Baby why do you think something would come and get you. You me and your Daddy are right here and would never I mean never let anything happen to you.” Said Sam in a very concerned voice. “ I don't know can we just pack up and leave I don't like it here and I don't feel safe anymore.” I was crying so much I did not hear anything else other than daddy saying sounds like a plan to pack up your stuff. Daddy told me that we were moving to Canaryville, Chicago and that we would have a nice looking house. Nicer than a lot of them there and the only problem they said was that we need to watch out for the Gallaghers because most of the kids are ok that there is six of them. They told daddy that if we became friends with the kids that the dad who name is Frank would start asking us to stay over and ask for money. They said he does not live with his kids and that their mom left them and does not care. “Kayson do you have your things ready to go kiddo.” said Sam “Your daddy has become impatient.” I came out of my room and daddy was in the kitchen and was packing the rest of the food everything else was ready to go. We went outside and got in the Impala. and we packed up the the moving van. I rode with Dad in the Impala and Sam drove the moving van. after 5 hours we arrived at canaryville Chicago and we packed up our new house. we did not have that many belongings because we never owned much my dad and Sam are always on the road. Sam said they had a case and that I would be staying here alone for a little while and the neighbors will come and check on me. and to call them if anything happened.


	3. the time spend alone ended not so great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is Spanking in this chapter If you do not like dont read

The next thing I knew was that dad and uncle sam were hugging me good bye and they were going out the door. The second they walk out the door I knew what I was going to do. I walk in the kitchen and got in the drawer that I am not allowed what so ever Because I just want to see what I am not supposed to see. I open the drawer and and there is some weird things in the drawer they were like sharp looking things they look like knives but they didn't. So the next thing I did was go in the basement I am not allowed in there either. I walk down there and ever so slowly open the door it makes a creaking noise and it made me jump. I fast pace down the stairs almost running but not just yet.There was lots of cool things down there so I took them up and to my new my room and mess with them. After when Sam called me and told me they were about 45 minutes away I am pretty sure that I put everything back in place I sure hope I did. Like they said 45 minutes later they came in the front door. I forgot to answer Sams message I knew I would get in trouble for that so I went and acted like I was asleep. Sam and came and me pissed and I had no idea what he was so pissed about he asked “ Did you get me message because you never answered me Kayson.” Dad then started yelling for Sam so he went to see what was up and told me to stay put. I did not move a muscle because I did not want to be in anymore trouble then I am already in. Daddy came back with Sam and all I thought to myself was Oh Shit I am in deep shit. Daddy then sat something on my bed and it was out of the basement. “Kayson , what is this and where did you get it.” Daddy said “did you go in the basement.” That's when Sam went wide eyed noticing that I went in the basement witch is a bigger deal then not texting him back. Daddy then told Sam that me and him needed to have a private talk I hopes that means just talk this time. After Sam walked out the door and close the door dad walked over to me and told me what the drill was right now. I was going to tell him where I got the thing and then we would take it from there and I told him that I went in the basement and got take and other things to but that I return everything else and must have forgot to return that with everything else. Within about two seconds of telling him that I was over the knee. I never like when he spanked me. The worst part about it was I was going to a new school tomorrow and the one my uncle Parker worked at and my big brother gus went to dad said that gus was going to move in with us because dad need he here he just told me that and then He hard hand came down on my butt and then several more followed. After it felt like he had lit my butt on fire to many times to count he stopped and I did not notice it. He pull me up strigaint in his lap and told me that with us moving did not mean that I could act out and start doing what I wanted. Sam came in a said “Gus is….Did you just spank her Dean.” “ Yes Sam I spanked my daughter you have a problem.” Said daddy “Nope, anyway Gus said that he would start moving in and then he would go with you tomorrow to pick up Kayson from school.” Said Sam. Daddy was so mad at me that he made me go to bed right then and he swatted me one more time. He said that way I went to bed with a sore ass.


End file.
